d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Sur 2012
, Kyle Makaiwi, Dallin Earl, Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, John Wright and his cousin, Sydney Earl, and Sam Andersen around a campfire.]] "Big Sur 2012" is the thirty-eighth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men ''and aired May 27, 2012. '''Dates:' May 25-27, 2012 Preceded By: Fathers and Sons Campout 2012 Followed By: High Adventure 2012 Synopsis The episode starts with Kyle Makaiwi, Jaren Garff, Dallin Earl, Travis Neal, John Wright, and Grant Carver hanging around the campgrounds of Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park with Sam Andersen and Sydney Earl. They sit around a campfire, while Grant tries to light a match on the firepit. Once he does, Dallin tries to spray Axe Spray on the flame. Kyle talks about the squirrel he killed earlier and lights a stick on fire. Dallin sprays the stick, but the flame goes out. , Sam Andersen, and Jared Robins playing Kemps.]] Kyle, Grant, Sam, and Jared Robins play Kemps, while Dallin, John, Travis, and Sydney watch. Every time two of them get a four in a row, they run around and yell. At one point, Steve Carver comes in and tells them to shut up. The next day, they head down to Pfeiffer Beach. Travis and Grant Ganschow ride in the trunk of a minivan. They stop along the way so Grant can feed some horses out the back window. When they get to the beach, Jeremy Glenn and Aden Hales want to go surfing, so they put on their super-tight wetsuits. Travis says Jeremy turns into the legendary hero, "Orca Man". Alec Viera helps him into his wetsuit. They then do their usual stuff at the beach. John, Kevin Auman, Chris Glenn, and Keola Quereto jump off the sand dunes, John jumps around on the rocks, and Chris gets buried by everyone. Jaren also chases Jeremy around, saying he "needs his foot". , donning his wetsuit.]] The next day, at the campgrounds, Grant Ganschow tries moving a rope swing to a lower part of a tree by climbing up on the tree. Everyone watches, hoping he doesn't fall out and die. Jeremy, Travis, and Maddy Auman ride in the bed of Barry Neal's truck. They wave to everyone they pass by. They also hang around a campfire, while Jeremy plays a guitar and Alec sings. playing guitar.]] People In This Episode * Jeremy Glenn * Alec Viera * Dallin Earl * Jaren Garff * Kyle Makaiwi * Grant Carver * John Wright * Travis Neal * Grant Ganschow * Chris Glenn * Aden Hales * Keola Quereto * Maddy Auman * Sam Andersen * Jared Robins * Kevin Auman * Jodi Reed * Steve Carver * Barry Neal * Sydney Earl * Maryn Smyth * Jane Clyde Locations * Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, Big Sur, California * Pfeiffer Beach, Big Sur, California Trivia * Third "Big Sur" episode. * Only "Big Sur" episode that both Alec Viera and Keola Quereto are in. * The southernmost point in any "Big Sur" episode: The rocks John Wright jumps around on on the south side of Pfeiffer Beach. Featured Music * "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz * "We Are Young" by Fun. * "Fanfare for the Common Man" by Aaron Copland * "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen (Covered By Jeremy Glenn and Alec Viera) Category:Episodes